


Rituals

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Genital Torture, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz recruits Kankri to help him with a little "something" under the pretense of it being for religious purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituals

When Kankri agreed to assist Kurloz with one of his religious rituals, this is not what he had in mind. He’s currently shackled to a table in Kurloz’s hive with his sweater gone from his body. It helps that his pants are ridiculously high but Kurloz is busy remedying that.

"Kurloz I… I don't mean to be rude but, this is very triggering. Couldn't we compromise on a different activity? Perhaps something with less… nudity?"

Kurloz just smiles at Kankri before retrieving a pen and notepad. 

"IT’S ALL MOTHERFUCKING GOOD MY BROTHER DON’T WORRY. YOU’LL BE ENJOYING THE WICKED NOISE I’LL BE THROWING DOWN SOON."

Kankri isn't sure if he should be comforted by his response. He decides it would be rude to go against his word and sighs in resignation.

"Alright. I’ll cooperate."

Kurloz makes a grunt in his throat. Kankri supposes that’s just him affirming that he heard him. Soon there’s bony fingers pulling down Kankri’s pants and Kankri starts to panic before there’s a light pressure at his nook. He gapes a bit before there’s a long bony finger pressing in. 

"Kur-Kurloz what are you- ooooohhhh my god"

Kurloz huffs air through his nose and Kankri assumes its a laugh. His bulge slips out of his sheath and Kurloz wastes no time in stroking it. Kankri is squirming on the table as Kurloz works him over. Suddenly there’s a small blade at Kankri’s chest. The blade is very sharp and it cuts deep as Kurloz slices his Capricorn sign into Kankri’s flesh.

Kankri whimpers in pain and arousal as Kurloz continues to stoke his bulge and finger his nook with the same hand, the other adding a few swirls and flares into his skin around the Capricorn sign. Kurloz pulls his finger free to tug at the tip of Kankri’s bulge before pulling it down, pushing it into Kankri’s nook. 

Kankri twitches and whines high pitched as his own bulge squirms hungrily into his own nook and Kurloz smiles a very different smile and removes the blade from Kankri’s chest. He reaches under the table and pulls out a threaded needle, waving it as if saying, "hello." Kankri’s eyes bug out of his head and he gripes for words to say but he’s speechless, for once.

Kurloz brings the needle down to Kankri’s nook and pierces one of the lips still stretched by Kankri’s bulge. Kankri wails in pain but his hips lift almost in invitation to continue. The next series of pierces go through Kankri’s bulge and the other lip of his nook. Soon Kankri’s bulge is sewn shut inside his nook. 

Kankri cries as Kurloz finishes his work, cutting the thread and tying a knot to the end. Kurloz smiles sweetly at Kankri again before grasping the base of Kankri’s bulge not in his nook and squeezes. Kankri moans through his sobs as Kurloz pumps at his base with skilled hands. It’s not long before Kankri is cumming inside his own nook, the frantic squrming pulling at the stitches and causing them to bleed.

"THE MIRTHFULL MESSIAHS THANK YOU FOR YOUR SERVICES MY BROTHER."


End file.
